Crossdressing Guys Playing the Submissive Are Hot
by SongbirdSilence
Summary: Hiyoko decides to visit Ryouta at his workplace. Add in a crossdressing kink and a nervously adorable Coolene, and you get...glorious female domination. (Human!Ryouta)


"Coolene, please!"

Looking at her list, the lady said, "You're in luck today, little miss! Over here, please!"

Hiyoko smiled as the finch waitress guided her towards a table of two. Hiyoko sat down, looking at her surroundings. It was a cute, quaint little cafe. The place was colored light pastels and creamy hues. They matched the assorted decorations, such as flowers, frilly tablecloths, curly wall designs, and hanged paintings. But the sights weren't what the girl was there for.

"Wait just a moment." Quickly, the waitress entered the kitchen. Out of those same doors came a rather familiar face; the face of a one Kawara Ryouta.

Seeing Hiyoko wave him over, Ryouta beamed. "Hiyoko, you came!"

To say Ryouta looked girly was an understatement. The maid dress he was wearing was different from the one the human girl saw him wearing at the school festival. It was more traditional, monochrome color scheme and all, but the outfit also had a sort of gothic Lolita feel to it. A somewhat baroque black bow sat near his neck, with gossamer leggings to match. Hiyoko's eyes subconsciously traveled to look at the white apron that hugged his waist, to the lacy edge of his skirt—

Snapping her gaze back up, the sophomore grinned at her best friend's happy expression.

"Waaah, Ryouta, you look so cute! But I bet you get that all the time, huh?"

"Haha, thanks." Red eyes widened in realization. He bowed. "Oh, please forgive me. I meant to say, thank you very much, Master. And please address me as Coolene!"

"Okay, Coolene it is!" She laughed heartily.

For a while, the two made casual conversation while he served her various sacchariferous desserts and fruity drinks the cafe had to offer.

"Hey, Coolene?" the high school girl asked.

"Yes, Master?"

She paused for a second, glancing at the bow he wore. "Can I see your dress?"

At first, Ryouta merely quirked his eyebrows in curiosity. But then he smiled. "Of course, Master. Though I didn't think you would be interested."

Hiyoko said nothing in response, standing up and going over to his side of the table. "Let me just..." Hands went to the collar, adjusting it. She began to do this with other parts of the dress, just tweaking and generally making it neater.

One would think that Hiyoko wasn't that much of a gentle girl, given her background as a hunter gatherer—and admittedly she wasn't, most of the time. But there was more to her primal lifestyle than maiming and mauling and...well, gathering. Whether it was avoiding noisy twigs to keep her game in place, or removing the poisonous parts of a fugu (when she could get one), sometimes hunter gatherers had to have that certain movement, a precise touch to ensure success.

This was no different. There was a target to be obtained...and capture it, she must indeed.

Her fingers began to pat areas of Ryouta's torso, eventually coming to rub and smooth out wrinkles on the costume. She touched the silky, fine fabric with great care, feeling up...and down...and around his body…

Ryouta shuddered, eyes briefly meeting Hiyoko's own focused ones. He quickly swiveled his view to the floor. Normally eye contact was natural for them both, so why was he so conscious about it now?

Hiyoko placed her hands on his sides, stroking softly. Then she started to reach under his bow with her right hand, slithering from his collarbone to underneath his clothes.

In the back of her mind, Hiyoko questioned why exactly she was doing this. Seducing him. Maybe just seeing Ryouta in that awfully skimpy maid's outfit ignited a bodily...desire for him? An obligation that bounded her into defiling her closest friend. And Hiyoko was never one to ignore gut feelings.

"Feels nice." She only spoke those two words, but even the densest of birds could sense the change in tone.

A bright blush warmed Ryouta's cheeks. "Hi-Hiyo—"

A finger came up to his lips. "Do you want to take this somewhere else?" There was a low, sensual feel to her voice. Hiyoko noticed a door in the back right next to the kitchen entrance. "That's the employee's lounge, right? There's nobody there." The girl said it as pure fact.

To which she was correct, as was revealed when Ryouta nodded in reply. "Yeah...but..."

"Then c'mon!" Hiyoko hurried the somewhat bothered boy inside the room. _Not kept locked,_ she noted. _Might be useful for later!_ She smirked, thinking about what that "later" would entail.

Locking the door behind her, Hiyoko breathed in through her nose, smiling as she took in the aroma of sweet coffee and caramel. "This lounge is really nice. Oh look, there's a couch!"

All too suddenly, Ryouta felt the wind being knocked out of his lungs. He was now on the said couch, lying down with the aggressive female sitting happily on top of him. "W-woah..."

"Ryouta." He looked up at her nervously.

"I want you." Hiyoko put her hand on his chest, pointer finger tracing shapes calmly. She could feel his heart beat loudly in his rib cage from where her legs were positioned on him up. Smirking, she grazed his nipple, then trailing her hand closer to his abdomen.

"Aah...This is kind of...we can't just..." The hunter gatherer could tell he was trying to hold back a moan from the tone of his voice. Ryouta was starting to give in, no matter what his words told. A glazed look of arousal confirmed this.

"Don't you want to be just a little bit naughty?" Lower... "Poke." Ryouta flinched, feeling his cock harden at that one little touch. "This guy does."

He gulped, taking in a breath. "...It's not going to be 'just a little bit' with you."

"I'm glad you at least know that much!"

Moving to his side, then snaking down and caressing his hip, Hiyoko came into contact with his clothed member. His voice became shallow and shaky, a deep moan arising from his lungs as his erection grew further in her grasp.

"Give me one good reason why I should stop."

He opened his mouth. "Um...uh..."

"It's...unsanitary?" That was truly the best he could come up with.

She giggled. "Oh Ryouta, you're so silly! I've been unsanitary all my life!" Hiyoko squeezed the noticeable lump in his skirt between her thighs.

Ryouta grimaced. "Mmmn...Aaahh..."

She continued to shift her legs, causing the feeling of hot, carnal friction to escalate. Ryouta breathed heavily, fingers clamping down on the couch below him. A feeling of lust began to swell within him, only growing bigger and more prominent as she continued with the frottage.

After about a minute or so of doing that, Hiyoko stopped moving and leaned forward to cup Ryouta's chin, tilting his head towards her face. "Want me to do more?"

Cheeks flushed and mind hazy from his excitement reaching to a level he had never known prior, the male almost didn't realize she was expecting a response. His throat felt coarse and dry, like the only noises he could produce were the excited, guttural sounds of ecstasy.

Even so, he managed to barely sputter out a, "Y...Y-yeah..." His nerves were all in a jumble, tense with anticipation.

"You look like you want it. Badly." She added, gesturing to his anxious pleasure building up down there.

Ryouta said nothing, complexion only reddening further. He let out a sigh of half resignation and half relief as Hiyoko lifted his skirt up.

She chuckled slightly. "You're even wearing panties!" Pink with a vanilla cupcake on it, too. With one finger, she daintily traced the hem of his underwear. Humming, the young lady tugged the garment down, fully exposing his package.

"...Wow."

...Hard.

"You don't...have to stare, like that." Embarrassed, the adolescent male shifted slightly.

"Aha, sorry, Ryouta." Her voice rang of sugary pleasure. "Time for the real treat, now!" Hiyoko searched all over the outfit, trying to travel past all the frills and garnishes that were sewn on. "Uh... How do you take this thing off?"

"There's a zipper in the back," he muttered.

"Oh, thanks!" She unzipped the dress, removing it and that peskily tight apron from his body.

Hungrily, the girl took in the sight of Ryouta entirely naked. Every slight curve of his moderately tanned figure, every centimeter of his exposed skin didn't go without a thorough examining. He squirmed under her, causing Hiyoko to pinch his cheek. "Cuuuute."

"Now then." Licking her lips, she leered at Ryouta. "Ask your master kindly."

Taking a breath, he cleared his throat and looked up yearningly at Hiyoko, desire laden on his expression. "Master. Please, would you service me?"

"Atta girl." She laughed.

Gently, she began to lick his torso, aiming in on what she guessed his weak points were. Slumping against the throw cushion near his head, he let out a strangled moan. The girl could feel his heart clammering, pounding in his chest.

Her tongue swirled around, tending to his left nipple. "Like this?"

"Yeeees..."

Hiyoko let go after a few seconds, pausing to move lower. A smirk, once again, appeared on her face. "Oh, I do like what I see." Her companion was quite...ready for her. "Spread for me." Ryouta complied.

Fingers contentedly tapped on the boy's inner thigh, almost like playing piano trills.

"Don't...tease me like that..." Ryouta felt the neediness of his voice coupled along with the rigidness of which his own penis stood at, but was too distracted by Hiyoko to even feel embarrassed about it.

Her calloused, yet tender hands began to rub back and forth, not venturing further.

"Ah...I swear I'm gonna..."

The female shifted gears quickly, placing her right palm against his shaft and curling fingers around its width. Ryouta moaned quietly. She could just about feel his cock getting bigger, much more rigid than before. The strokes were at first ginger, but then quickened in pace.

"Ah, Ryouta, you're so adorable and noisy when I'm giving you a handjob~" her voice sang.

Hiyoko's movements were elegant, swift, but at the same time, hot, _hot, hot_ like the burning core of pleasure swelling up in his being. His penis stood horny, throbbing, and aching for release.

"I'm...c-coming...!" She knew it even before he had said so, feeling the cute little twitchings of his erect member.

Hastily, she took his penis into her mouth and tightened her oral passage.

"Aaahaa—! Hiyoko!"

In, out, in, out. Pumping and squeezing and licking and sucking and—

Ryouta cried out longingly as his semen spilled out and filled her cheeks. On his face was painted an expression of utter bliss.

…

"And still raring to go!"

Ryouta panted, trying to calm down his heart; all the while, Hiyoko concentrated her interest into taking off every item of clothing she had on. Ryouta averted his sight of view when he realized what she was doing, out of a habit of respectfulness.

"Ryouta, look at me." Gradually, he focused his crimson optics back towards Hiyoko.

She was beautiful. A soft, genuine smile adorned her fair features, and he knew right then that this was the girl he loved.

"Are you ready?"

The boy nodded.

"Beg one more time for me."

Closing his eyes, Ryouta stated, "I want to be inside you, Hiyoko. Please."

Hiyoko lowered herself down on him, entering his penis in slowly.

"Wait!"

She stopped.

"I don't have a condom on..."

Hiyoko rolled her eyes, pushing the rest of him in. She felt her hymen break, whimpering slightly at the piercing pain that hit her.

"Are you okay?" Ryouta asked, worry showing as he looked at her.

"I'm...okay!" Wincing, she gave a little grin. "I've handled worse than this when I accidentally ate Dr. Iwamine's mystery meat that one time! I'll start moving now."

At first, it felt sort of...awkward. All weird and sticky when they tried to get used to the feeling.

But then the pleasure began to set in. Well, that wasn't very accurate diction, actually. The pleasure struck them with way too little time for preparation.

Hot.

From head to toe, everything burned. They both felt it. The intimacy was great. Almost too great.

Even after taking off any and all articles of clothing, it felt like the room they were in was stationed right next to the sun. Hiyoko held Ryouta tightly inside her, shaking up and down in place while Ryouta added in his own individual thrusts. The touch, the sensations were scalding and very, very _good._

Attempting to catch breath, minds trying to keep up with the rest of their bodies.

Their actions were coarse, flesh on flesh, heartbeats on their own tempo. A rough cycle of pounding, feeling, and gasping for air. Both of them wanting—needing—passionate, wet release. Holding each other firmly from the searing heat, the kiss was no more, no less vulgar than their foreplay had been. Lips, then tongues clashing. Hands entangled into hair matted with sweat. No words were spoken.

Hot.

_More, more, more,_ instinct screamed.

_Harder, faster._

The male exhaled as Hiyoko went in closer and gently bit the nape of his neck, and moaned as he took her soft, smooth breasts into his hands. Ryouta continued to thrust and pound deep within her core.

"Ngh! Hi...Hiyoko, I'm going to...come again...! Aaaahaahh..."

"Me...too...!"

The both of them cried out in a burst of sheer pleasure, climaxing right then. As Ryouta filled her up, Hiyoko took it all in, soaking up the feelings of having his warm seed inside.

After a moment, she removed Ryouta from her, collapsing on top of him.

"Oof." Ryouta laughed tiredly, wrapping his arms around her waist as she embraced him. The teenaged boy gazed dreamily at the girl nuzzling herself into his chest. "I love you. So much."

"I love you too, Ryouta." She began to giggle. "I think we kind of went backwards on the baseball field."

"Huh?"

"Usually it's a heartfelt confession of love and then the hot sex scene, right?"

Ryouta blushed. "I—uh, right?"

"But I don't regret it." Hiyoko smiled up at him, eyes brimming with sincerity. "I'm just...so happy right now."

"I am too." Pulling her even closer, Ryouta ran his hand through her hair. "Believe me."

A peck on the lips. "I do."


End file.
